The final battle
by shambo cro
Summary: This ff takes place in episode 12 at the final battle between Sleepy Ash and Melancholy. It is a what if Sakuya hadn't saved Mahiru type of twist. I used dialogue from the English dub and disclaimed it. Enjoy
1. Confronting Tsubaki

**Hi**

 **Happy New Year folks!**

 **I kept wanting to write something for GH but then I discovered this anime called Servamp and wanted to do something fo Servamp.**

 **I decided to do a twist on the final battle scene- what if Sakuya hadn't shown up?**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Strike Tanaka and dialogue belongs to the dub.**

 **I do not own any characters I only own this twist.**

 **Takes place episode 12 in the final battle.**

* * *

"Aww look at us brother, these are the games we could've been playing ALL OUR LIVES!" Tsubaki retorted going to slash his brother with his deadly red blade.

There was a loud clang as Mahiru's spear protected Kuro from the incoming attack.

"Get away from him" Mahiru growled keeping his spear hovering over Tsubaki's persistent strike.

"Your spoiling our family fun time" the Servamp of Melancholy drawled sending a blade flying towards Mahiru which grazed his face causing a droplet of blood to fall on to the pavement .

"Mahiru" Kuro cried out as the Eve let out a gasp at the blade which had left a fresh graze on his cheek. At this act towards his Eve Kuro's eyes widened and he shook with anger as his younger brother Tsubaki laughed preparing for another strike.

There was an explosion as Kuro grew to be his one true form, the black lion this caused the already unsteady building structure to collapse below.

Mahiru knelt with his spear close to him as Tsubaki threw back his head and let out more laughter before commenting "not interesting at all"

The servamp of Melancholy launched an attack at the large black lion not caring about the difference in size.

"Is that the best, you can do brother, I expected much more from you" he snickered, in response Kuro growled "that's enough, now you're going to die by my hand" Tsubaki laughed going into position to strike the lion.

Kuro used a paw to swipe the potential attack away and keep Tsubaki clamped in a vice-like grip under his large lion paw.

Kuro lowered his head towards Tsubaki exposing his teeth in a growl getting ready to tear him to shreds.

"KURO! You can't do this. Trust me, KURO" Mahiru called hoping to find a more peaceful way to stop the fighting. As he shouted these words one of Tsubaki's blades began to hover and point towards him.

Mahiru's body froze he tried to block with his spear but the damage had been done. He placed a hand over his now damp shirt , he felt the most pain since his mother's funeral except this was physical not emotional pain.

A single tear fell from his eye before the flood gates opened and tear lines started forming down his cheeks.

He expected the servamp of Melancholy to finish him off there and then but he didn't ,instead he just let out a dark chuckle as Kuro returned to his humanoid form and leaned over Mahiru , shouldering the boy from anymore harm.

"Mahiru, stay with me" Kuro said calmly but his eyes were betraying his overall cool act. "Ku- *cough ro" Mahiru wheezed as Kuro stroked away a few stray tears.

"Hmm, this is an interesting development, no?" Tsubaki queried as Kuro's aura turned from concerned and worried to murderous intent even more so than the night Lawless began telling tales of the past.

"Kuro. Don't. Kill. Him. That's. An. Order. " Mahiru was struggling to speak he required medical attention and he needed to have the blade carefully removed with the medical means to prevent exsanguination.

Mahiru felt what he assumed was his final breath leave his body leaving him near motionless his heart beat was abnormally slow, at this rate he'd suffer from bradycardia.

* * *

 **Not sure if I'll leave it there or not hmm**

 **Thanks to all who decide to check this out ^^**


	2. The aftermath

_THUD_!

"Oww!" Mahiru let out a groan as he got up from his sprawled position on the floor.

 _Where am I? What happened? Where did Kuro go?_

These were just some of the questions that entered his mind as he repositioned himself on the floor before attempting to get up.

He could easily recall the final battle but it was all hazy after that.

Mahiru wiped sleep from his eyes trying to adapt to the unnatural light of the room, once better adjusted he noticed it was a pretty plain layout. The walls were a pearly white but had old scuff marks.

There was a single bed with an ECG machine positioned beside it, he looked down at his arm to see a needle protruding out of his skin at an angle which suggested it was half in half out due to my fall.

Mahiru stumbled forward placing a hand on the ECG for support, as he continued to search the room for clues of how he had ended up in his latest predicament. The baffled boy noticed a mirror on one side of the wards wall and felt drawn to it.

Using the ECG machine he gradually made his way over to the object of interest, the machine being used as a supporting leverage to the recovering teens condition.

 _Guess I really did get impaled._ To say the teen looked rough was an understatement, his face was bruising where he'd been grazed and from the amount of blood that had soaked though the hospital gown it was safe to assume any form of bandage he had been given to prevent bleeding , his now reopened wound had bled through, however that wasn't the most troubling obscurity for Mahiru Shirota, if he had stuck to his simple way he wouldn't have noticed but I guess severe injuries can change a person's perspective.

Mahiru stared at his reflection in the mirror and looked from his toes to his arms to his head. He noticed an out of place blood droplet on the collar of his gown, along with faint traces of dried blood around his mouth.

 _Where did that come from? Did Kuro get injured and bleed whilst trying to keep me conscious? But then how would the blood from the battle transfer to my gown?_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TO BATTLE**

* * *

"Hmm, this is an interesting development, no?" Tsubaki queried as Kuro's aura turned from concerned and worried to murderous intent even more so than the night Lawless began telling tales of the past.

"Kuro. Don't. Kill. Him. That's. An. Order. " Mahiru was struggling to speak he required medical attention and he needed to have the blade carefully removed with the medical means to prevent exsanguination.

Kuro looked at his eve and placed his hand on his neck to try and feel for a pulse. His heart beat was abnormally slow for a human, at this rate he may not make it to a hospital in time.

"So big brother, what are you going to do now?" Tsubaki asked intrigued by how distressed the elder servamp was by his eve's current condition.

There weren't many options to choose from for his eve would die if he didn't get medical attention of some description. Kuro had two options he could think of neither he liked as both were troublesome but for his Eve he was willing to take a chance.

 _Option 1: Disobey the let Tsubaki live order or_

 _Option 2: Give Mahiru blood to try and heal his wounds_

Kuro rolled up his sleeve and bit down hard with his fangs to produce the result he wanted, blood. There was a gasp as the Servamp of Melancholy observed this action.

The Servamp placed his wrist over his master , the blood running down his arm and staining his sleeve. Mahiru's breath began to hitch if Kuro was going to do it, it had to be soon.

Kuro placed his wrist over his eve's slightly parted lips and waited for signs of swallowing or signs of regenerative health.

Mahiru although barely conscious showed signs of resistance at the gesture , by tilting away from the offered blood.

"Listen kid, I don't have time for your stubbornness right now" Kuro sighed lifting his eve's chin with his free hand and tilting it up and then placing his wrist back in position to allow blood to drip with ease into Mahiru's mouth.

Unable to resist in his current condition Mahiru let the red fluid run through him, releasing a stray tear as he did so.

"Tsubaki, if you want to hate my guts that's fine but leave _him_ out of it. Also little brother if you don't make yourself scarce in the next thirty seconds we are going to have a problem." Kuro growled turning round to glare daggers at the youngest of the Servamp.

* * *

 **BACK TO NOW~ in the waiting room**

* * *

Kuro was pacing like a lion in a cage he didn't know if he had acted too late or if he was wrong to act and he was going to get so much crap from Mahiru about this if he ever woke up.

Lily entered the room with Misono followed by Licht and Hyde in his hedgehog form.

"Licht is Lawless doing any better?" Kuro tried to distract himself also he was slightly interested.

" He's currently resting and hasn't spoke for awhile. Which is weird considering he never shuts up " there was a sorrowful smile on the angel's face, it was understandable his bond with his Servamp had been supposedly severed and it was likely to involve emotional turmoil on both sides.

"Sloth has Shirota woken up yet?" Misono asked Kuro bit back the snide remark he desperately wanted to respond with and just answered "not yet, no."

There was a thud from inside the room and Kuro paled.

"Mahiru" he cried sprinting towards the room and opening the door. Mahiru stood observing his appearance in the mirror, to say he had made a full recovery would be counter productive as he'd reopened his wound judging by the blood that had soaked through his gown.

"I heard a thud" Kuro explained at his abrupt entrance to the baffled looking boy.

"Kuro. What happened with Tsubaki? Your not injured are you?"

 _When did this confrontation turn into an interrogation. Honestly this is troublesome._

"Tsubaki is still out there somewhere, I didn't have time to defeat him for you" Kuro answered the first question while adjusting his sleeve so it was covering his wrist completely.

"OH NO! This isn't happening right now is it?" Mahiru began to wobble as he tried to reason what had happened. Kuro knelt beside him to try and comfort him, "he didn't make me his subclass did he?" This question took the vampire by surprise.

"Who?" The Servamp asked boredly but a slight nervous tint lining his tone.

"Tsubaki? It wasn't his blood I drank was it?" Mahiru had tears threatening to spill at the thought of being in cohorts with the one vamp who had started this whole situation.

"No it wasn't his blood. Are you feeling better?" Kuro didn't want to face Mahiru like this but the guilt was eating him up.

"Oh good! Umm yeah I feel great considering, I think I reopened my wound-" Mahiru paused as the gears began to turn in his head.

"Kuro?" The boy asked head down "what?" His Servamp responded "you said it wasn't his blood? Do you care to elaborate on who's exactly?" His Eve was on to him, troublesome indeed.

Kuro exhaled before starting his sentence "mine. I just thought that the regeneration properties may help heal your wound, to be honest it seemed like the simpler thing given my options at the time."

"Does this mean I'm your subclass?" Mahiru asked hesitant but determined.

"No kid. Since we currently are in a contract I'd say it makes the subclass thing less likely to be in effect." Kuro reassured not really knowing himself.

* * *

 **This turned out quite lengthy .**

 **Going to stop here and maybe add a third chapter and a possible alternate chapter 2.**

 **I couldn't keep a straight face writing that flashback since I kept thinking of Tamaki saying you can drink it from my mouth XD when I was coming up with the blood transfer thing.**

 **Thanks for checking out this ff**

 **shambo**


	3. Vampire Magnet

Mahiru was determined to discover the truth of whether he had truly become a subclass or if his current contract with the Servamp had put any such change on the back burner.

He schemed ways he could test his theory. The only thing that seemed like a safe and good experiment was the distance between an Eve and servamp but even then Kuro never was much of a distance apart from the Eve and probably wouldn't allow him to test it out.

I could try sneaking out when Kuro is playing video games or maybe pretend to be asleep and then when Kuro heads off to bed I can sneak away.

"Mahiru everything okay?" Kuro asked rapping his knuckles off the bathroom door, despite his appearance Mahiru had been discharged early and advised to take it easy until his wound was completely healed.

"Everything is fine." He replied automatically before adding " I'm thinking of going for some air" the Eve washed his face waiting for a response.

"Would you like some alone time or would you like me to accompany you?" Kuro asked in a murmur.

"Maybe by myself, it will only be a minute" Mahiru replied trying not to sound too keen.

"sure thing. I'll be here if you need anything" the Servamp replied going back to whatever he had been doing.

Mahiru hoped it wouldn't hurt himself or Kuro's bond but he needed to know, slipping into his shoes and slipping into a jacket , he made his way out the door.

As Mahiru exited the house he waited for that same blue cord to appear like the last time he had tried to distance himself from Kuro it didn't appear, however this would prove not sufficient evidence as it hadn't appeared when C3 wanted a 'friendly ' chat.

After walking for ten minutes a stingy sensation began to rise from his chest, "perhaps it's not severed after all." The boy sighed happily out loud as he headed home.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at home**

* * *

 _T_ he Servamp of Sloth glanced at the clock for what must have been the fifth time since Mahiru had went out for some air. Maybe he wouldn't mind the vampire checking on his Eve even if he did want alone time.

Kuro walked to the door and turned the knob stepping outside.

He looked in every direction, there was no sign of his charge at all. "How could I be so dumb" Kuro pondered as he thought of the harsh reality that his Eve didn't want to be an Eve anymore which was further from the truth than he knew.

Kuro went through his options and although it was troublesome he decided he should inform the other Eves.

-10 minutes later ...

Kuro had called Misono' s mansion and had explained to Lily who had answered that he needed to search for Mahiru and would appreciate if someone could wait at the house in case Mahiru came home by himself.

"Hi brother" Lily greeted as Misono grumbled something about it being his fault.

"So Sloth-" Lily's Eve had began but stopped when he realised the Servamp had already left to search.

* * *

Mahiru passed the sushi bar on his way home and stopped when he noticed a figure. Tsubaki, servamp of Melancholy.

 _Of course he's still here. Why didn't he kill me? And why are feet walking towards him rather than ignoring him, I'm still recovering damn it!_

Mahiru begrudgingly entered the sushi bar and heard, footsteps running towards him.

The Eve turned around just in time to see a wall of red close around him as Kuro ran towards him.

"Well, well, well look what the metaphorical cat dragged in" the Servamp of Melancholy laughed as Mahiru felt a steel clamp close around him. The steel clamp device belonged to Belkia the subclass of Tsubaki.

"Remember me, little boy? You ruined my little street performance " shrieked Belkia "and I think you just ruined my eardrums " the Eve snidely replied.

"Fiesty" Tsubaki commented "what do you want Tsubaki?" The Eve demanded as he just wanted to avoid this kind of drama which had been finding him a lot recently.

" Let's see, hmm Option 1: Mahiru Shirota. Option 2: Eve of Sleepy Ash or option 3: Y ...O...U..." Belkia spelt out using a neon sign.

"You're probably wondering why?" The servamp supplied "not really. I'm guessing it has something to do with getting to Kuro or something along those lines" Mahiru answered pretty bored with this whole facade and trying to buy time to plan an escape.

"Haven't you grown since we last met?" The vampire grinned walking over to where Mahiru was tightly restrained within a gigantic clamp by the subclass.

"It's no lie that I want big brother Sloth here but there is another reason" he paused stroking the Eve's neck with his slender index finger running his finger along a vein.

"Sakuya has been awfully lonely as of late too, perhaps he could use a good friend such as his best friend around him " Tsubaki looked genuinely saddened by this.

Mahiru struggled within the grip of the clamp, if he could free himself he could use the same method he used to exit C3. However how would he get out of the clamp to use that technique.

There was a smash as the illusion or dimensional world cracked ever so slightly and Kuro entered.

"Kuro" Mahiru said in disbelief his eyes widening as Tsubaki grinned at his elder brother.

"Back off Tsubaki" Kuro growled.

Tsubaki traced a line from Mahiru's chin to his neck, producing a shiver down the eve's spine.

"Such hostility big brother " the vampire feigned innocence "I only wanted to test out a theory, besides Mahiru is the perfect subject" he trailed his index finger over the bump of the young boy's vein repeatedly , sending a smirk in the elder vamps direction.

In that moment Kuro ran forward just as the Servamp of Melancholy sank his teeth into Mahiru's neck.

The Eve let out a grunt determined not to give Tsubaki the satisfaction, as the blood poured down the boy's pale neck staining it a dark burgundy shade.

"Mahiru" Kuro's dark aura was back and it wasn't going to fade no matter how many bystanders were within the vicinity.

Belkia screamed in agony as Kuro threw him aside causing the clamp to vanish and Mahiru to stumble forwards. Kuro tried to catch him but was stopped by four red blades which encircled him as Tsubaki slung the teen over his shoulder.

"Well would you look at the time, I would love to stay and play with you longer but I'm afraid it's bedtime" The Servamp of Melancholy laughed as Mahiru whimpered in his grip. The Eve placed a hand on his neck as it continued to bleed.

"Ku-" the Eve gasped as his vision began to swim with dark splotches.

* * *

 **Wow thankyou everyone for checking this out and to all who have been following or adding it as a favourite, it means a lot.**

 **It is turning out longer than originally planned and the next chapter may be up in a few days time , as I need to think carefully about what happens next. I decided that I would go with Belkia over Belukia but if you guys think I should change this let me know.**

 **If you've suggestions feel free to review or dm.**

 **-shambo**


	4. Cliffhanger

"Well would you look at the time, I would love to stay and play with you longer but I'm afraid it's bedtime" The Servamp of Melancholy laughed as Mahiru whimpered in his grip. The Eve placed a hand on his neck as it continued to bleed.

"Ku-" gasped the Eve as his vision was surrounded by dark splotches.

Kuro moved his leg back to chase after Tsubaki ,but with a click of the younger vamps fingers, each blade went coursing through the elder vampire's body. The Servamp of Sloth slouched as his body was pierced left, right and centre. The vampire coughed up blood where he struggled to stand as Mahiru cried out for his companion in a mourning manner.

"Hmm brother, do you know why I want Mahiru specifically?" Tsubaki smirked walking over to Kuro, Mahiru still slung over his shoulder.

"I believe so" Kuro stated pulling out a blade and spluttering blood over his jacket.

"Mahiru you must want to know the true reason, besides it giving me an excuse for a family reunion " the vampire smiled wide as Mahiru let out an incoherent mumble, well for human hearing anyway , the servamp of Melancholy however seemed displeased by what he had heard.

Tsubaki placed Mahiru on the ground a little distance from Kuro. Kuro stil had three blades sticking out of him and causing discomfort. The younger vampire positioned a blade on the Eve keeping him in a low down crouch.

"I will technically need him half alive in order to test my theory" Tsubaki explained seeing the shocked yet annoyed expression on his brother's face as he removed the last blade.

There was a gasp as Kuro was impaled by the blade that was meant for Mahiru. Kuro lay near motionless as the blade sat above his abdomen and although he could tolerate pain better than mortal men he still felt pain at being stabbed.

* * *

 **I wanted to break this last chapter up into two parts and also give a heads up that my nursing assignment and behaviour assignment will be keeping me busy over the next few weeks, so I'll be lucky to manage to write anymore for this ff.**

 **Thanks for the continuous suppport ^~^**

 **I feel this update is quite anticlimactic so I'll try harder to make the final update worthy.**


	5. Part 2 Cliffhanger

Mahiru tried to sit up using one arm but needed support from his other arm which was stopping blood flow from his neck.

He needed to get his servamp out of here so they could both get healed up and rested but how.

Mahiru momentarily removed his hand from the wound, and pushed himself up onto his feet wobbling but trying to stand somewhat crouch.

He could hear the splat noise as droplets of blood met the sushi bar's floor, this action seemed to get the attention of both servamp.

Kuro's eyes went wide and Tsubaki absentmindedly licked his lips in an attempt to quench his thirst.

"I'm not having much fun " Melancholy droned sending a blade towards Kuro.

There was a grunt as the Servamp of Sloth took critical damage to his collar bone region.

"Stop it! Leave him" yelled Mahiru his left fist clenched in rage.

"And if I don't what are you going to do?" Tsubaki laughed while twiddling his thumb in amusement.

Mahiru let his fringe cover his eyes and swiftly clutched his wristband on his right hand removing his wristband in the process.

This earned the attention of the elder vampire who had began removing the blade from his abdomen region.

Tsubaki didn't seem too concerned even when his own subclass Belukia twitched and readied himself in a defensive stance in front of his master.

The Eve called upon his weapon focusing all of his strength and emotion into the form aiming for something to shape his rage.

There was a blue spark as the weapon materialised from its final form of a spear until it finally morphed into a scythe.

Without a second thought Mahiru charged at his target swinging at Tsubaki aiming for his legs, there was a clang as Belukia used a sword to counter the eve's attack.

Meanwhile Kuro got into a downward dog position as he tried to get up, on the one hand he was the embodiment for Sloth but on the second his Eve could die was he really not going to bother because it was somewhat troublesome.

* * *

Belukia for the time being had seemed to get the upper hand as he had managed to trip up Mahiru through his delicate footwork, it was also clear to see the Eve was suffering from fatigue not to mention his neck wound was still bleeding causing blood loss.

The young boy fell landing on his rear, while the subclass approached him aiming the sword at the Eve's right arm. There was a shatter as Mahiru's scythe started to fade in and out of existence before it vanished as his right hand had damage inflicted by the sword.

Mahiru let out a piercing scream as his arm fell limply by his side, he used his left hand as a sling or arm rest to ease the pressure.

Tsubaki's subclass went to take another swing at the teen but a swift kick sent the vampire flying into the street through the sushi bar's window.

Kuro slowly brought his foot down from his roundhouse kick feeling slight nostalgia from his first encounter with the subclass.

"Big brother, you look pissed off" the Servamp of Melancholy grinned covering his mouth with his sleeve.

In response Sloth's black aura surrounded his figure, hatred burning through his veins at how chaotic his youngest sibling had been in the time space of twenty four hours. In one swift movement Kuro knelt by his Eve, stroking his cheek in a tender notion, "you've become soft, big brother" the younger vampire teased.

Mahiru lay near motionless the only proof of him being alive was the slow and steady falls of his chest becoming slower with each breath.

"I kinda agree with him on that point" the Eve agreed not able to move in fear of exsanguination.

"Perhaps, can you move?" The servamp asked "Kuro, I want you to do something for me" the boy began exhaling "what are you saying?" Kuro asked his question although the boy regarded it as rhetorical in nature.

"Drink my blood" the Eve murmured his eyelids feeling heavy.

"I don't want to" the vampire stated "you need to, how else will Tsubaki be defeated? How many more lives will be shattered by the lack of normalcy?" The Eve tried to shout his frustrations but they came out as a gasp.

"The day we became contracted, I knew you'd be troublesome." Kuro sighed leaning down towards his Eve's ear "Deal" the vampire whispered drinking from Mahiru's open neck wound.

* * *

The chains of the contract appeared as the Servamp pulled away from his Eve. His hands becoming clawed as if he was wearing claw like gauntlets. Kuro's red eyes where no longer red , the iris and the sclera morphed to black and his aura grew making the shredded bottom of his jacket stand up like tails.

Tsubaki seemed to cower at his siblings new look and new aura. It was not just a pissed off aura, it was a _you are quiznaking dead_ aura. (Yes I didn't want to have to change the rating so I swore in Altean deal with it).

Sloth swiped left and right his new found strength gained from drinking his Eve's blood, helping to quench his thirst and giving him the upper hand. Kuro aimed a clawed hand at the younger vampire's chest in an attempt to rip him limb from limb.

This attempt on the younger vampire's life was cut short however when a gasp was heard. Kuro delivered a right hook to Tsubaki's jaw in an attempt to faze him before instinctively turning to check on his Eve.

Mahiru was currently in a choke hold by none other than Tsubaki's strongest minion, Higan.

Higan grinned in greeting at Kuro, "Belukia seemed in rough shape so I thought I'd come see for myself" Higan explained not releasing his grip on the Eve's small neck.

Kuro didn't feel like negotiating but knew he was in a bind, Higan was the strongest subclass under Tsubaki's command. And Higan had managed to take down Lawless and would certainly inflict torture on Mahiru if he didn't comply.

 _How troublesome. How troublesome indeed._

"Now I'm going to suggest a trade of sorts, since I'm kinda tired as of right now" Higan said applying pressure to get a desired yelp, "I'm going to suggest that Melancholy and I, just leave and forget this all happened."

The Servamp of Sloth thought that sounded reasonable but there had to be a catch, plus he didn't want to make a deal with the one person or rather vampire who could be most likely to double cross.

"Is there a way of clarifying that it definitely _won't_ happen again?" Kuro nearly growled.

"Well there's always the alternative " Higan placed Mahiru on the floor and then took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it on the already ripped flesh of the Eve's arm managing to elicit a high pitched scream.

Kuro dug his claws into Melancholy's chest causing the vampire to hiss in agony.

"Take that as a yes." the subclass responded gritting his teeth.

Higan kicked Mahiru sending him flying through the air causing Kuro to dive after him, while the master and subclass made a getaway.

* * *

There was a thud as the Servamp and his Eve crashed into a video rental store.

Mahiru landed on top of Kuro's chest, Kuro scooped the exhausted, bleeding teen in his arms and started checking for a pulse.

 _Nothing._

No rise or fall of his chest. Not a sign of human breathing or activity.

Kuro felt an emotion he didn't truly understand it wasn't guilt, no, it was more foreign feeling was this melancholy? That would be bloody ironic, he thought as he tried nudging his Eve for a response.

The Eve lay still...too still.

Kuro didn't have many options left.

Ruin a teenagers life or let his Eve die?

 _If he dies, I may die a bit too. Oh why does this kid have to be so damn stubborn._

* * *

Kuro pierced his wrist using his fangs and began to drip the blood into his mouth like before. Except the Eve wasn't able to swallow, the vampire considered options some he saw on some anime channel which he didn't want to try, in the end he tried massaging the throat to get the involuntary swallowing action.

All seemed lost with no chest rises after the blood transfer.

Kuro felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek except it wasn't sweat, he now knew how Lawless had felt when he had supposedly had his bond broken with Licht. _Heartbroken._

* * *

 **Thanks for all the support from follows to favourites to reviews :)**

 **Sorry for spg it's midnight here!**

 **I know this isn't to the best standard but if I hadn't wrote it this week it would have probably been sometime over the summer when I couldn't recall where I was going with the plot.**

 **Hopefully this wasn't too anticlimactic for some.**

 **And before I get hate it doesn't say Mahiru is dead or indeed, does it?**

 **Any VLD fans if so hope you liked my slightly potty mouth reference ^~^**

 _~Shambo_


End file.
